Buck: Legacy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Buck: Legacy is a dedicated deck card game from Urban Meadows Publishing, created by Harrison Hochkins and illustrated by various artists. The game focuses on building characters through held equipment, where players fight against random monsters drawn from a dungeon deck comparable to games in the 'rogue-like' genre. This wiki focuses on the 2nd Edition. Goal The goal of Buck: Legacy is to have the most medals at the end of the game. Players earn medals by defeating monsters and surviving adventure/bosses. In standard games, the game finishes when two Dungeon Bosses are defeated, then medals are counted. Gameplay Gameplay is separated into Turns which are broken down into Phases. Setup * Separate and shuffle the 5 decks. * Roll for initiative. * Each player chooses a Race, Class and Starter Weapon. Market Turn Players get 3 market actions each and can purchase items from the shop, earn gold or refill their mana using these actions. To create the shop: * Draw 4 item cards (6 cards for games with 5+ players) and place them face up for all players to see, this forms the 'shop'. * Players may purchase items from the shop in initiative order, by spending money equal to the 'buy' value written on the item card. * When a card is bought, a new card is drawn and placed in the shop. When all players have spent their actions, gameplay proceeds to the Adventurer Turn. Adventure Turn The Adventure Turn has two phases: Explore and Combat. The two phases cycle until either the Boss is defeated or all Adventurers becomes incapacitated. Explore Phase At the start of each Explore phase, the total number of encountered monsters are counted to see if the Dungeon Boss appears. * Each player draws one dungeon card. * Players may change their equipment cards. * events, Curses and boons are resolved in initiative order. Play proceeds to combat phase: Combat Phase * Monsters are resolved in initiative order; A white and black dice is rolled, white is added to player's combat strength, black is added to the monster's level. If the player's result is greater than the monster's result: That monster is defeated. If the player's result is less than than the monster's result: That player is defeated and must roll to escape (if the player fails to escape they become incapacitated). If the player's result is equal to the monster's result: It is called a 'parry' and the white and black dice are re-rolled. Play proceeds to the explore phase. Combat Phase vs Boss * The Boss attacks players in initiative order. * Once all players have fought the monster, a new 'combat round' begins (refreshing Adventurer abilities. * This continues until either the Boss is defeated or the players are defeated. * Medals are then distributed according to the result. * Either the game ends, or play proceeds to the Market Turn. Card Types There are 5 decks of cards in Buck: Legacy. Character Creation The leather coloured deck contains races and classes. See full article Character Creation. Dungeon The lavender coloured deck contains monsters and events. See full article Dungeon Item The blue coloured deck contains Weapons and Armour. See full article Item Treasure The red coloured deck contains More powerful weapons and Upgraded armour. See full article Treasure Area/Boss The double-sided purple coloured deck contains Dungeon Bosses and Areas. See full article Boss and Areas. Releases * Edition Zero. August 2012. * 1st Edition. February 2013. * Spirit of Christmas Promotional Cards. February 2013. * Multi-Maneuver Gear and Britannia's Retine Promotional Cards. August 2013. * Batpony Promotional Cards. October 2013. * 1st Edition Expansion. * 1st Edition Expansion February 2014. * Witch Doctor and Druid Promotional Cards. February 2014. * 2nd Edition. August 2014. * Depth Charge August 2015. * Like Clockwork September/October 2015. * Dark Ambition October/November 2015. * Act of War May 2016. * Here be Dragons May 2016. * Beyond Loria May 2016. * Loose Cannon May 2017. * Playing with Fire May 2017. * Cold Snap May 2017. Reception Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition was regarded as the definitive pony card game experience. Rated 7.75~8.00 on Board game geek. It has been queued for review by multiple independent game reviewers. In it's first year, 2nd Edition '''sold more than 1st Edition and the 1st Edition Expansion combined. Manufacturing The cards are manufactured at Cartamundi in the United Kingdom. The boxes are printed and assembled at Insight in the United Kingdom. Accessories Several accessories exist to support '''Buck: Legacy. * A mobile app Buck: Legacy Calculator available on the Google Play Marketplace. * Hooded Sweatshirts featuring Ebony Bloodrose. * Posters. * Collectable Art Cards. * Pins/Badges. * Pewter Tankards (Kickstarter Exclusive). Trivia Limited Time Offer Save 10% off Buck: Legacy 2nd Edition with coupon code WKA10. Only at www.buckcardgame.com See Also * Available to buy at the Buck: Legacy Website * Tumblr * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Gallery Bucklegacybox2.jpg Bucklegacybox1.jpg buck2014a.png Category:World Category:Game mechanic Category:Builds